


39 seconds

by dustdaughter



Category: Boston Celtics - Fandom, NBA - Fandom
Genre: Basketball RPF - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustdaughter/pseuds/dustdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No wonder that other Kevin loved it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	39 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> (I relied heavily on this article  http://espn.go.com/blog/boston/celtics/post/_/id/4713110/when-kevin-met-rajon  for details and quotes. The rest is just my imagination.)

Kevin told himself he'd visit Boston first. Just to get it over with, cross it off the list, he said. Of course the press would talk. Let's face it, Boston media had nothing else to do, same as the guys in Minny. 

He kind of hoped they would talk. He hated to put the Minnesota fans through this again. It wasn't their fault the TWolves' management hadn't gotten itself together since #21 left. It wasn't their fault that David Kahn hadn't franchised him and given him that sought-after fifth year on his contract extension. He'd wanted to stay. But he wanted to win more. 

"I'm on vacation," was what he told anyone who asked. "Just here to see what this city is all about." 

And boy, did he find out. This city was obsessed with sports. Everywhere he went, he got recognized; each sports fan wanted to sell him on the idea of moving here. But more than that, Boston was all about winning. 

He'd gotten nothing but love from the minute he touched down in the City of Champs.

No wonder that other Kevin loved it here so much. 

He ran into another reason at Fenway stadium. A short, skinny reason in a Red Sox bucket hat and camoflage cargo shorts met him at the doors of Fenway's EMC Club. 

"Hey man, I'm Rajon Rondo." Kevin took note of his emphasis on the first syllable of the shorter man's first name. It was pronounced, 'Rah', like a lion's roar, not 'Ray' like a former teammate. The more you know. 

"I know who you are, man." Kevin shook Rajon's huge hand. 'Always wanted to see you and Ricky go at it,' he thought but didn't add. Maybe if all things go right, he'll still get to see it. Except maybe he'll wear a green and white uniform. 

"Welcome to Boston. How's it going?"

"Thanks, it's been fun. I'm just here for the weekend."

"Good. I'm here for a few months." Rajon tilted his hat toward his wife and two young children leaving their Green Monster seats. It went without saying that he usually spent most of his summer back home in Kentucky. So he didn't say it. Kevin would have to get used to the point guard's economy with words if he came here to play. 

Kevin just nodded waiting for the sales pitch to come from the newly crowned Celtics captain.

"Alright, well enjoy your time in Boston." 

Kevin blinked. That's it? "Yeah, man. You too." 

That was it. He blinked again and Rondo was halfway back to his family on their way out of the stadium. 

"Alright then," Kevin laughed and continued walking out of the club. 

 

Later, on the plane back to Cali, he crossed Boston off his mental to-do list with a heavy sigh. He'd deal with the crapstorm of press when he got back to the West Coast. 


End file.
